(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstrip line having a changed effective line length and a method of manufacturing same. The microstrip line is used for constructing a microwave integrated circuit.
In a microwave integrated circuit, microstrip lines such as a transmission line, an open stub, a short stub, etc., are formed by conductive patterns. There are cases where it is desirable to shorten the length of these microstrip lines in accordance with necessary circuit constants.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the conventional art, it was difficult to obtain a shortened microstrip pattern from an existing microstrip pattern, because, if the existing microstrip pattern is cut to obtain the required shortened pattern, the substrate under the microstrip line may also be destroyed. Therefore, conventionally, a shortest pattern and various stubs are prepared in advance, and a pattern of a desired electric virtual length is obtained by a combination of the shortest pattern and one or more of the various stubs. This, however, causes problems in that not only are the manufacturing processes annoying and complex, but also there is no freedom for adjustment of the length since the previously prepared patterns have fixed lengths. When only one pattern of a transmission line is used, there is a problem in that a pattern shorter than the above-mentioned single pattern cannot be realized.